epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Steve Jobs
Steve Jobs battled Bill Gates in Epic Rap Battles of History 21. He was played by Nice Peter. Information on Rapper Steven Paul Jobs (February 24, 1955 - October 5, 2011) was an American businessman, designer, and inventor. He was adopted at birth, although he met his biological family when he became older. Jobs has been the face of Apple Inc. for years, and has been noted for helping the co-operation with much success. He was the co-founder, chairman, and chief executive officer of the company. Jobs also was a co-founder and CEO of Pixar, and NeXT Inc. In 2011, Jobs died after a long battle against pancreatic cancer. ERBoH Bio up. I walk on stage dressed in my trademark black turtleneck and jeans. The crowd goes CRAZY. We're going to make some history together today. 1955 -- I was born and given up for adoption. Not long after, I founded a little company called Apple along with my high school friend Steve Wozniak. giant picture of a bearded man appears on the massive screen behind my head. Together we created one of the first personal computers -- the Apple II, and helped popularize the graphical user interface (GUI) with Macintosh computers. Although the board of my own company kicked me out in 1985, I returned victorious in 1996 and took control again. In my hiatus from Apple, I helped form a little company called Pixar and revolutionized the movie business. Back at Apple, I encouraged people to "Think Different" and invented the iPod and iTunes (revolutionizing the music industry), the iPhone (changing the way people interact with the internet and each other), the iPad (allowing people to play tiny video games while on the toilet) and continued to popularize Mac computers. You MIGHT have seen my "I'm a Mac" commercials. I'm being sarcastic, of course you did. Some people think that my great strength was as a marketer, and well, I did have a way of creating and promoting products that just got people excited. I made Apple one of the world's most profitable companies and continued working up until the day before I passed away from Pancreatic Cancer -- the one PC I couldn't beat. Lyrics Verse 1: Let me just step right in, I got things to invent I'm an innovator, baby. Change the world Fortune 500 'fore you kissed a girl I'm a pimp, you're a nerd. I'm slick, you're cheesy Beating you is Apple II easy I make the products that the artist chooses And the GUI that Melinda uses I need to bring up some basic shit Why'd you name your company after you dick? Verse 2: A man uses the machines you built to sit down and pay his taxes A man uses the machines I built to listen to the Beatles while he relaxes Verse 3: Ooo, everybody knows Windows bit off Apple Verse 4: All the people with the power to create use an Apple Verse 5: You know I bet they made this beat on an Apple Verse 6: You will never, ever catch a virus on an Apple Verse 7. Let's talk about doctors. I've seen a few Cause I got a PC, but it wasn't from you I built a legacy son. You can never stop it Now excuse me while I turn heaven a profit Scrapped Lyrics Note: These may not be correct. Walked into the record industry and killed it Fired from my own company, we built it My legacy will never fall, But the PC got to me after all... Trivia *He is the only first-party rapper to not be announced at the beginning of the battle nor have a title card. *Peter got his hair cut very short while playing Jobs and had to wear a hat on his head for a short period of time until his hair grew back. * He is the second rapper to die during a battle. The First was Billy Mays. *He is the first rapper to have an unexpected leave in a battle and have the first verse. *He is the first person to not be replaced by someone on his side when he dies. *He, along with Doctor Who and Vince Offer, are the only people to respond to the announcer. Ironically, all are played by Nice Peter, who is also the narrator. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 21 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Nice Peter